No duele
by 2033-PRF
Summary: Keroro da unos días libres a la tropa por el motivo del "Día de las Madres" en Pekopón, pero lo que no sabe, es que para un miembro en específico, ese día trae tristes recuerdos. Kururu intentará descubrir qué es lo que esconde Dororo, quien evita a toda costa que Giroro sepa sobre ese día. KuruGiro, KeroTama, menor DoroGiro, mención de SabuNatsu. Más adelante cambio rating a M.


Una pequeña figura de color predominante azul oscuro, se encontraba caminando con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras que sentía su propia colita atrás moverse. Se detiene frente a la puerta de su líder, y alza su manito para tocar unas cuantas veces para que el Keronense de color verde le abriese la puerta. Aunque pasan unos cuantos minutos, y aún no se abre.  
>"Debe estar ocupado…" Es lo que primero piensa, aunque de inmediato recuerda, está hablando de Keroro, ¡él nunca se concentra en nada! "¡No! Debe estar durmiendo. Entonces, sólo debo…" Y tras pensar esto, toca con más fuerza la puerta.<br>-¡Gunsou-san! ¡Abra la puerta~! ¡Tengo que decirle algo!-Grita desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Dentro de la habitación, Keroro se encontraba durmiendo, aunque la insistencia de Tamama le hace despertar con un ligero dolor de cabeza.  
>-Ay ay ay… ¡Tranquilo Tamama! Ya voy.- Con un esfuerzo, camina a través de la pila de maquetas de robots regados por el piso. Llega hasta la puerta, y al abrirla se encuentra con los grandes orbes negros de su recluta. Sonríe para hacerle relajar, y le invita a pasar haciéndose a un lado.- ¿Qué quieres? –Pregunta sonriendo hacia el menor.<p>

Tamama sintió cómo dentro de su pecho, su corazón daba unos botes de alegría por recibir la sonrisa de su líder querido, así que más animado de lo que estaba, y con un suave rosa tiñéndole las mejillas le dice a Keroro.- Gunsou-san, ¡falta muy poco para el día de las madres en Pokopén!

El alienígena de color verde se sorprendió un poco al escucharlo, y dijo en un tono más bajo.- ¿Los Pokopenses también celebran ese día? ¡Vaya! Entonces no son tan tontos como pensábamos, al menos guardan respeto a sus progenitoras como nosotros. –Alza su cabeza, y tras dejar pasar a Tamama, cierra la puerta y vuelve adentro para sentarse en uno de los cojines mullidos del piso, invitando a Tamama que se sentara frente a él.- Pero dime, Tamama-nitou, ¿de qué nos serviría a nosotros saber eso?

Tamama hizo su camino hacia el otro cojín mullido frente a su líder, y tras acomodarse le contesta.- Pues… pensé que para adaptarnos más a la sociedad Pokopense, deberíamos celebrar también esa fiesta, y así tener más conocimientos sobre Pokopén y su cultura, ya que si la vamos a invadir, hay que guardar un registro de lo que habitaba antes que llegáramos a invadirla. –Se explicó el recluta.

Keroro pasó su mano por su barbilla, pensándolo un poco. Si bien era cierto lo que Tamama decía, no sería bueno desperdiciar un día más de la invasión a Pokopén. Pero siendo sincero consigo mismo, se merecían unas vacaciones de tanto pensar en cómo invadir, así que la explicación de Tamama sería una perfecta excusa para ausentarse un par de días del trabajo y disfrutar con la familia, más específicamente con las madres.- ¡Muy bien, Tamama-nitou! Me haz convencido, ¡celebraremos el día de las madres!

Tamama no cabe en sí de gozo por haber tenido una buena idea, y que al líder le hubiese gustado y accedido a realizarla, ¡se sentía casi tan genio como Kururu!  
>-Ne, Gunsou-san, ¿quiere que vaya a informar a los demás? –Pregunta, jugando con sus dedos.<p>

-No es necesario, Tamama-nitou, yo mismo iré a dar aviso~ ahora puedes tomarte un descanso, ¡pero no hagas nada peligroso!-Le advierte, sonriendo y levantándose del cojín, acercándose a su recluta y acariciándole la cabeza, puesto a que muy bien merecido se lo tenía.-

Lo que no sabía Keroro, eran los efectos que tenía sobre el menor, y que con cada toque gentil que le ofrecía, Tamama sentía derretirse lentamente al calor de su tacto. Pero antes de que Tamama pudiese decirle algo a Keroro, este ya había salido de la habitación. Tamama se quedó allí, mirando hacia la puerta embobado, antes de posar su pequeña manita sobre su corazón, sintiéndole acelerado.

"Gunsou-san, ¿no te das cuenta de lo que me haces?"

Keroro caminó por los pasillos del laboratorio tranquilo, escuchando únicamente el sonido de sus pasos –que por cierto, no eran tan bulliciosos–hacia la tan conocida sala, donde era 100% probable encontrar al estratega y técnico en operaciones, Kururu-souchou. Si quería informar a todo el grupo de la "misión" (vacaciones dentro de su cabeza), Kururu era el indicado para empezar, ya que él podía transmitir un mensaje genera a todos los involucrados para así ahorrar tiempo, y poder hacer más maquetas antes del anochecer.

Mientras camina, comienza a escuchar la voz de Kururu hacerse más presente, lo cual hace que se sienta interesado en saber con quién habla. Usualmente Kururu no hablaba con nadie de la tropa, o al menos en su conocimiento, así que decidió ir más silencioso, en puntillas, hasta la puerta del laboratorio de Kururu y allí espió, posando su cabeza al lado de la puerta de metal y escuchando atentamente.

No pudo escuchar mucho, sólo un "Lo tendré en cuenta" de parte de una voz desconocida, y la voz de Kururu diciendo "Hablaremos más tarde, alguien está fisgoneando. Kukuku~".

Keroro sintió su piel erizarse cuando la puerta se abrió de repente, al estar apoyado en ésta, dejando su cuerpo actuar con la gravedad del planeta y cayendo al piso. Rápidamente se incorporó para ver a Kururu, quien muy cómo estaba sentado, cruzado de piernas en su silla, con su típica expresión que causaba miedo a quienes no lo conocieran al menos un poco.

-Kukuku~ ¿a qué debo ésta molesta visita, Taichou?-Pronunció con su voz escalofriante, soltando su típica risa incontenida.

-A-ah… bueno, es que, verás…

Un pequeño cuerpo rojo se encontraba sentado sobre un tronco, mirando fijamente el fuego de la fogata que lo mantenía a una temperatura estable en la fría noche. No sentía apetito, lo perdió hace no mucho, y ahora acariciaba las orejas del felino que cariñosamente le ronroneaba a sus piernas. Aún no podía creerlo, cómo frente a sus propios ojos el amor que profesaba por una Pokopense había sido humillado por algo tan insignificante como que ambos son de especies distintas. El nunca había juzgado para amar, su amor por Natsumi era prueba de ello, pero la chica no parecía compartir su mismo pensamiento, y divagando más en el tema, quizás sea una de esas razones por las cuales Natsumi decidió ser pareja de Saburo, antes que aceptar sus sentimientos.

Giroro suspiró, no pudiendo olvidar aún el recuerdo dentro de su cabeza de Natsumi rechazándole con palabras suaves para no herirle profundamente en el alma. Lástima que aún así no funcionara, pues sentía ganas de no hacer nada, ni de invadir Pokopén.

-¿Meow?-La gata a su lado se preocupó, o al menos eso pareciese al ver el brillo triste en los ojos del Cabo Primero, y lamió la mano la cual la acariciaba para brindarle consuelo.

Giroro sonrió, agradeciendo la amabilidad gatuna, y dijo en una voz baja.- Tienes razón… no debo sufrir por esto, ¡sólo me importa la felicidad de Natsumi! –Autoproclamó, recobrando sus energías perdidas. ¡Qué importa si no correspondía sus sentimientos! Si Natsumi era feliz con Saburo, entonces el haría todo lo que estuviese a su alcance y más para que ellos dos fuesen felices, y así sentirse satisfecho por ser cómplice en la felicidad de su mujer amada.- Gracias pequeña, no lo pensé de esa manera. –Le dice sonriendo al gato, y acariciándole las orejas, se levanta.- Iré a dormir, ve a la tienda si quieres mientras apago el fuego.-

Por encima de todo, Dororo miraba desde el poste de luz cómo Giroro superaba su tristeza con ayuda del felino, y sonrió para sí mismo. Vio todo, y ver a su amigo de la infancia nuevamente feliz le hacía sentir feliz también. En las sobras se preocupaba por él, y estaba al tanto de que si la situación llegaba a peores, intervendría por el bienestar de su amigo.

También, evitó que el mensaje de vacaciones llegara a Giroro, porque sólo él y el Cabo primero sabían sobre la verdad de la progenitora de Giroro, y no quería que los malos recuerdos sucumbieran la sonrisa de Giroro.

Bajó de su lugar de un salto, hasta llegar al lado de Giroro, a una distancia prudente para no darle un susto, y para hacerse notar, dijo:-Sabes, Giroro-kun hace tiempo que no veía esa determinación en tus ojos.

Giroro, por su parte, se sorprendió, adoptando una posición defensiva ante su "enemigo", pero rápidamente se calmó al ver que sólo era Dororo, y calmó la postura.- ¿Escuchaste todo? ¡N-no deberías espiar a los demás!

Dororo rió un poco, y dice.- No te precupes, Giroro-kun, servidor no ha de delatar nada de lo que haz murmurado, sólo he venido para darle mi apoyo en todo lo que decida.

Giroro se sintió feliz, esa bonita sensación rodeándole el cuerpo de sentirse querido por su amigo, y asintió con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.- Aunque quiera su felicidad… sigue doliendo saber que no seré su centro de atención.

Dororo calló unos segundos, antes de decir:-Servidor no conoce mucho sobre el amor, pero puede decir que no siempre es amor lo que uno cree sentir. Quizás sólo fue la pasión y emoción de encontrar un rival digno y a su nivel.

Giroro no dijo nada, sólo se encaminó a su tienda, donde la gata lo observaba curioso.- No lo sé, Dororo, no lo sé. No quiero darle más vueltas al asunto, espero que no te ofenda…

Dororo ladeó su cabeza, parpadeando un par de veces.- No, ve a dormir Giroro-san, servidor volverá también a su hogar para descansar.

-Buenas noches Dororo.

-Buenas noches, Giroro-kun.


End file.
